


Night

by Cottonee



Series: DenNor Week 2015 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, dennor week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonee/pseuds/Cottonee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark demanded attention the best way he knew.<br/>DenNor Week, Day 6 — Prompt: Barrette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia is not mine.

Denmark entered the bedroom after brushing his teeth and sat in the bed next to Norway, who was focused on reading a book.

The night was very calm and both were getting ready to sleep. Norway was already wearing his blue pajamas and Denmark his red ones.

After a few minutes of indifference, the Danish demanded attention the best way he knew: closing the book that Norway was reading and placing it in the bedside table, being careful to place the bookmark in the right page.

Denmark unclipped the barrette that held Norway’s hair and twirled it between his thumb and index finger, he felt the metal in his hand and pressed a kiss to the cross before putting it aside, all while Norway watched him with interest.

Norway kissed Denmark’s mouth and bit his lower lip softly and Denmark responded stroking his lover’s silky locks and pulling him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
